pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Super Quiz Guide
At the beginning of Pokémon Super Mystery Dungeon, there is a personality quiz consisting of eight questions. The first five determine your personality, the sixth and seventh determine which Pokémon will be your player and partner respectively and the eighth and last one determines your partner's gender. Questions The first question will either be... *;A nerve-racking first day at school! You want to make friends with someone you just met. What do you do? ::Turn to them and introduce yourself ::Wait nervously for them to talk to you. ...or... *;A new student transfers into your class. What do you do? ::Offer to show them around the school. ::Wait to see what kind of person they are. The second question will either be... *;Disaster strikes! You've lost your wallet! Now what are you going to do? ::Calm down and retrace my steps. ::Tear the place apart in a frantic search. ...or... *;Two of your friends are fighting, and you wish they'd stop. What do you do first? ::Ponder what the real issue is between them. ::Jump right into the fray to make them stop. The third question will either be... *;Everyone at school is talking about this great new book, but it's big and long... ::Of course, you get it! They say its great! ::You don't want to read anything that long. ...or... *;They start selling a new kind of pastry at your favorite bakery... ::You try the new variety without hesitation! ::You stick with your regular favorite. The fourth question will either be... *;Halfway to school you realize you forgot something. You'll be late if you turn back... ::You hurry back to get it anyway. ::You can't be bothered to get it now. ...or... *;You've been hiking up a mountain for two hours but still haven't reached the peak... ::You pump yourself up for one last push! ::You give up on it and head home. The fifth question will either be... *;All right! Dinnertime at last! You're starving, and you can hardly think about anything else except the chance to eat... ::You wait until everyone is ready to start. ::You start eating as soon as you have your food. ...or... *;You want to jump rope during recess, but everyone else wants to play tag... ::You give in and play tag with your friends. ::You convince all your friends to jump rope. The sixth question will either be... *;A wizard appears before you! He says he'll transform you into anything! What would you want to be? ::A cute little critter, beloved by all! (Pikachu) ::A cold-blooded reptile with strength. (Charmander) ::A freewheeling bird that wings across the sky! (Torchic) ::A wild beast that is one with nature. (Riolu) ...or... *;All right! It's snack time! And today we've got...cake! Woo-hoo! What kind of cake do you pick? ::Simple-but-sweet strawberry shortcake. (Oshawott) ::Rich and creamy cheesecake. (Fennekin) ::Measured and mature green-tea mousse. (Snivy) ::Classic chestnut-cream confection. (Chespin) ...or... *;Spring, summer, fall, or winter... Which season do you like best? ::Spring, the season of buds and blooms! (Chikorita) ::Summer, the time for sea and sand! (Bulbasaur) ::Fall, when crickets chirp and dusk comes early. (Turtwig) ::Winter, when a blanket of snow covers all. (Totodile) ...or... *;We're going to the beach! Best. Day. Ever. Time to kick back and enjoy the breeze. What view do you find yourself staring at? ::The glittering blue stretch of sea. (Piplup) ::The endless expanse of the sky. (Froakie) ::The sandy shore being lapped by waves. (Chimchar) ::The gently swaying strands of dune grass. (Treecko) ...or... *;You've been given a piece of blank drawing paper! You're asked to draw a picture of the ocean. What color do you make it? ::Brilliant green with tropical corals. (Cyndaquil) ::Bright blue with crystal-clear water. (Squirtle) ::Glimmering orange to reflect the sunset. (Tepig) ::Rich cobalt blue to show great depth. (Mudkip) The seventh question will always be... *;All right! Vacation time at last! What kind of music fits your mood? (Note that only four of these choices will appear. Also, if you reject the player that's presented to you and pick a Pokémon that has the same type as the partner that would be presented to you, a Pokémon of a different type will be presented as your partner instead. For example, if you answer "fall" to the seasons question, which would make your player Chimchar, then answer "opera" to the music question, which would make your partner Totodile but reject Chimchar and pick Piplup, because Piplup and Totodile are both Water-types, you'll be presented with a Pokémon of a different type for your partner instead.) ::Can't sit still. Time to polka! (Oshawott) ::Feelin cool, so it's time for some jazz! (Froakie) ::Getting excited! Time to samba! (Chespin) ::Gotta get moving with some EDM! (Riolu) ::I don't need anybody. I'll listen to a solo. (Treecko) ::I wanna dance and sing to some pop music! (Fennekin) ::I want to listen to some golden oldies. (Bulbasaur) ::I want to loudly sing anime theme songs! (Tepig) ::I'll rock out to some hard rock! (Pikachu) ::I'm feeling laid back. Time for some folk. (Torchic) ::I'm in the mood for a sophisticated waltz. (Squirtle) ::I'm in the mood for dramatic opera. (Totodile) ::I'm in the mood for some happy pop music. (Piplup) ::I'm in the mood to sing in a chorus with friends. (Chikorita) ::I'm stuck in a rut. Time to do the tango! (Snivy) ::Punk rock that makes your spirit explode! (Chimchar) ::So much to do! I need marching music! (Charmander) ::The freshest, latest rap to make my fingers snap. (Turtwig) ::Time to sip some tea and listen to classical. (Cyndaquil) ::Time for some pleasant, happy reggae. (Mudkip) The eighth question will always be... *;What would be the best word to describe your partner? ::Cool! (Male) ::Cute. ♪ (Female) Category:Pokémon Super Mystery Dungeon